madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yee Fung
Yee Fung is a sub-boss in MadWorld. He is first seen in Asian Town. Background Little is known about Yee Fung. His facial features appear Asian, so he probably is of Asian descent. Yee Fung seems to be the mascot for (or alternatively the owner of) a restaurant, as there is a huge animatronic Yee Fung eating ramen after the fight against RinRin. Appearance Yee Fung is a rotund man, whose body basically forms a sphere. He wears a spike-covered armor and a helmet that resembles a Japanese horned beetle. He also wears spiked bracers and greaves. Despite his girth, his arms and legs appear to be quite muscular. Involvement in DeathWatch Yee Fung is the sub-boss in Asian Town's Great Wall Street. He appears at the top of the turtle butchery, as soon as Jack leaves the elevator that leads to the roof. He eats the Turtle Orb, an ornament that is required to complete a DeathWatch Challenge. After Jack kills Yee Fung, he can claim the Turtle Orb. After Jack scored 3,000,000 points, a second Yee Fung will appear in the Great Wall Street. Yee Fung reappears in the Tower of Casino Land on the elevator's first stop, now aided by several miniature copies of himself who all possess the same moveset as the original, but are much weaker and only worth +500 points. Strategy Yee Fung's fighting style depends on his distance to his enemy. When the enemy is further away, he will curl into a ball and try to flatten the enemy by rolling him over. He will also utilize the ramps on the roof of the turtle butchery to launch himself into the air and swoop down to crush the enemy. If he is close to the enemy, he will resort to hand-to-hand combat with triple combos. Despite being a sub-boss, Yee Fung is quite weak, and a few chainsaw slices and a Power Struggle will do him in. Power Struggle When Yee Fung starts his close combat combo, Jack can initiate a Power Struggle. Yee Fung will curl up and grind his armor against Jack's chainsaw. After some time, Jack will lift Yee Fung and launch him into the air. Yee Fung will try to dive splash Jack, who will punch Yee Fung in the face with his chainsaw extended. If Jack loses the Power Struggle, he will be flattened by Yee Fung, causing him to lose a fifth of his total health. Commentator Quotes First appearance * Howard: "And look who's rollin' in. That ironclad asshole who thinks he's the fifth beetle." * Kreese: "I hope Jack kicks his fat, armored ass." * Howard: "Ha-ha! Let the good times roll." Initiating a Power Struggle * Howard: "Power Struggle with Yee Fung!" * Kreese: "The classic battle of man against beetle." * Howard: "More like man against fat load of shit in a beetle costume!" Quotes * "You make me feel pukey!" ~ Intro. * "Leave me alone!" ~ In Battle. Trivia * Yee Fung seems to be quite gluttonous, as indicated by his body shape and the fact that he ate the Turtle Orb, which isn't even food, meaning he could possibly suffer from a case of Pica. * His design concept (A rotund, stout, and muscular man with surprising agility and a prowess in Kung Fu) and his ability to use a rolling attack might be a reference to the character Elvis from God Hand, and given that PlatinumGames has former members of Clover Studios, the developers of God Hand, this might be an intentional reference. * He is the only sub-boss to not use a weapon, as he fights with martial arts and rolling attacks. * After Yee Fung finishes his rolling attack, there is a small chance that he will vomit. * Although he does not appear in Anarchy Reigns, the character Edgar Oinkie seems to be heavily inspired by him, down to having a humorously high pitched voice, great skill in martial arts, and a rolling attack. * Unlike most other sub-bosses, Yee Fung's first appearance is not triggered by reaching a certain score, but by entering a certain area. * His ability to spin-dash up and down the ramps and along the walls of his arena during the battle with him for the turtle orb might be a reference to SEGA's flagship character, Sonic the Hedgehog. * He is voiced by Scott Bullock, who also voices the President and Little Eddie. * Howard referring to Yee Fung as somebody who thinks he's the "fifth beetle" is a reference to the famous England rock band The Beatles. * Strangely, despite his name being of Chinese origin, his beetle costume has stronger cultural ties to Japan, due to the horns on his helmet resembling a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle's, which is an incredibly popular animal in Japan, where there is even a gambling sport where 2 beetles fight one another. Gallery YeeFung.png|Yee Fung appears for the first time. YeeFung_Power_Struggle.png|Inifiating a Power Struggle with Yee Fung YeeFung_Power_Struggle2.png|Jack and Yee Fung are locked in a Power Struggle. YeeFung_Power_Struggle3.png|Yee Fung is about to Dive Splash Jack. YeeFung_vomiting.png|Yee Fung is vomiting after one of his rolling attacks. YeeFung_mascot.png|The animatronic that resembles Yee Fung after the death of RinRin References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sub-Boss Category:Asian Town